


My Name is Victor Nikiforov

by Dev_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Season/Series 01, Self-Reflection, VictUuri, Victor could use a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: Victor reflects on his lost sense of self.





	My Name is Victor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfiction. I'm obsessed af with the show so I hope to write more fics for it soon. Let me know what you think!

Victor had been losing himself for some time now, that much was certain. Though it wasn’t until this moment that he really let himself think about it.

A gentle sea breeze blew through his hair as he stared out at the ocean, absently running his fingers through Makkachin’s soft, curly fur. Victor hadn’t been in Hasetsu for long, but he already loved the town. The food, the people, the sights… 

That didn’t stop him from feeling homesick, though. Or from feeling scared. 

In his youth, skating had been the one true passion in his life. A constant. One that consumed his heart and mind. His home was the rink; his breath was the ice; his body was the music he skated to. 

When had all of that changed? 

When had the roaring of the crowds made him feel more empty than invigorated? When had his broad smiles become nothing more than a mask? 

Victor huffed out a deep sigh, and Makkachin responded by licking his hand in comfort. The dog seemed to know that Victor was struggling with something. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t love skating anymore. It was just that some vital piece of it - the burning passion, the soaring joy - was somehow missing.

That’s why he was here, taking on the role of Yuuri’s coach. Well, part of the reason, anyway. But, if he was being honest with himself, he had no clue what he was doing. He wasn’t really certain of anything anymore.

“Now, that can’t be true,” Victor murmured to himself, languidly brushing his fingers through the sand by his leg. Makkachin gave a little whine of protest when Victor’s hand stopped stroking him. Victor chuckled and resumed his petting. 

He spoke to his puppy, seeing as there was no one else around for him to talk to. “I’m certain of plenty of things. Like… like, my name is Victor Nikiforov.” He groaned. Saying that out loud sounded stupid.

“I’m a world-famous figure skater. Or… was. I don’t know. Scratch that one.” Victor sighed again. He fell silent for a moment, closing his eyes and listening to the ocean waves roll onto the shore.

Then a small smile played at his lips. “I love Yuuri Katsuki.” Yes, that was something he could say with confidence. Though he wasn’t exactly sure if his student reciprocated the feeling, Victor knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had fallen head-over-heels for the talented, beautiful skater.

“My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I love Yuuri Katsuki.” He opened his eyes again, turning to Makkachin. “Not exactly the longest of lists, but it’s a start.” 

Makkachin barked softly and started wagging his tail, and Victor smiled. “I knew you would agree.”


End file.
